percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Jabberwokk
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jabberwokk page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 03:02, March 12, 2011 Curse you!!! You helped Jason to kill Amaranth's father!!!TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 04:50, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I did? "Beware the Jabberwokk my son; The jaws that bite, the claws that scratch." 05:16, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Lol RP If you would want to make a specific wiki like your rp idea, i would be glad to help you out and make it. I am down, but first we should probably set ground rules and other things like that, maybe a couple more moderators and a world explanation - things like that. I'll start trying to draft something up and well see where we go from there? "Beware the Jabberwokk my son; The jaws that bite, the claws that scratch." 23:28, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay cool, however i agree we should probably make a new wiki for it, and from there we could come up with more abd more advanced rules, and from basic general rules to specific rules for specific events., and if you want we could make it just an overall rping wiki instead of a specific like PJO rping site. btw when u reply u reply on the commenters talk page, not you own. #Before we make the Wiki, we need to figure out a proper name for it Yes we definetly do need a name for it., hmm..., how 'bout PJORPS (Percy Jackson & the Olympians Role-Playing Site)? #A welcome page with guidelines in choosing your character Very necessary, but not necessary to create the wiki first, as we can always change and revise later. ##along this, how to gear out the character ##how to develop powers ###I have ideas to work with this one same as above ^ #Important starter locations and primary bases ##How the characters are found We can come up and add more ways later/ ##Where the people are set up ###For this I think it should be confirmed lore locations All these places are good to start, and we can change/edit later as well. ####Camp Half-Blood for the Greeks definately ####If we do Egyptians the New York base ####For Romans there is a question as to where we set them up for now - but we can think figure something out ##How do we set up interactions between groups either no interaction, or small scale interactions that go with canon material, as they have rarely met before. #The last, for now, is how to moderate interactions We can have RP moderators in the thing, like dungeon masters in Dungeons and Dragons. I just notice that Nolan Swift doesnt exist in your story's timeline, lol. (In my stories, the events of The Lost Hero havent happened as that series is still ongoing) [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 03:35, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Have you given up on PJORPS.wikia.com already? lol, jw as you haven't been on in over a day. The Others ([[Cal|'T']][[Matt|'H']][[Jason_Grant|'C']]) 04:47, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah jw, and that always sucks, work at home = suckiness. The Others ([[Cal|'T']][[Matt|'H']][[Jason_Grant|'C']]) 04:53, March 30, 2011 (UTC) The Lost Hero takes place about 5-6 months after The Last Olympian. My Story Begins takes almost a full year after The Last Olympian and Fastest Hero alive takes place another year after that. I guess it is possible that The Lost Hero happened in my universe, but I wrote my story with the idea that it didnt. I still like the cameo and the story. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 10:33, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I like it, the fact that the view point isnt focused on one charcter gives each one more time to develope and we (the readers) can get a better idea of how each person thinks. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:59, April 3, 2011 (UTC)